User talk:Atelda
Hi! Hi there! I'm called Green Fairy (some call me Green), and I'm one of many lover of the Fablehaven books! I'm interested in making this wiki an affliate of my new wiki, Fablehaven Fanfiction Wiki. You don't have to make mine an affliate of yours, I'm just wanting to help advertize this one on mine a little. :) It's super new, so I'm the onlt one there and am still getting things set up! I went to Logo Creation Wiki and asked for a logo for it, and they made me one based of of yours....I asked them about it, and they said it was okay. Is it okay with you? I didn't think it was right for them to say it was if it isn't, so that's why I'm asking. Thank you, and have a wonderful day! Green Fairy 21:17, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin I want to know if you'd want admin or rollbacker status. You've made quite a lot of edits, and I don't think I'll be on very often. Message me, [[User:Slyhades99|'Sly']][[User talk:Slyhades99|'Hades']][[User:Slyhades99/Guestbook|'99']] 20:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I am an admin here, and was wondering if you would be okay with me becoming burecreat. I have made many edits here, and no one is really running this wiki currently. If I could get your okay, then I would get the rights. I have to get your approval first, however. Thank you and please respond!! :) ♏øηṧʊᾔøℊїґℓ 00:27, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Floating module on main page Hi Atelda, I saw there is a floating module on the main page. This violates our Terms of Use. Can you please remove it? Thanks, Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:41, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Look, because I didn't want to start any more problems on other wikis, I decided to message you on here. I know all of the girls will see this regardless but still, I thought I should do it on here. I felt a bit wrong for how I went about in my attempt to tell you off. I know this is not gonna magically make us friends or whatever we were again, what's been done has been done. You hate me, and I accept that. I mean you actually have a warranted reason, but on to the subject at hand. I apologize for how I went about telling you how I felt, it was was a bit head on and I wasn't really thinking straight. I was caught in between being TheSonofNeptune and myself in real life, (I'm a fellow Gemini so the split personalities thing is real e.e) while we were arguing in the KC Chat I was receiving distressful new on the phone and yes I'll admit it I looked stupid when trying to counter what you were saying. I'm not the best at multitasking. That still didn't give me the right to do what I did which was totally uncalled for. Whether I thought you deserved to be an admin or not you still are one, no matter how you got to the position it's still an accomplishment. It's more than I've ever earned so who am I to judge. Your edit count is something to be proud of, I only have 400 edits on some wikis and I'm still proud of that (not trying to bring myself up, only an example). Another reason I got so angry is because I'm a bit sick of being seen as the guy who is taken as a joke, the one who is not valued for his intelligence. I guess I can't have it both ways, I mean if that's the way I act, I can't suddenly expect everyone to take me seriously. In real life everyone knows and acknowledges that aspect of myself so it's not a problem. The last thing I wanted to bring up was that if we're gonna be quote on quote enemies because from experience I know you most likely won't forgive me, I want you to know I always think before I act. Even if I know the outcome, I still do it if I don't care. I always have a plan in place, but that's just how I am. I've decided from now on I won't apologize for the things I've done that I felt were justified. But I thought you deserved an apology because me being an asshole isn't the type of guy I want to be. I hope you can accept the apology and it eases a bit of the tension between you and myself. Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 05:09, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I don't apologize if I don't mean it. It doesn't matter anymore anyway, I've been blocked and 3 years have been wasted. I still didn't feel right about what I said because a gentleman shouldn't talk to a lady that way. I don't know what I can do to make you see that I'm sincere about it. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 02:40, January 29, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering if you could get onto chat tomorrow? I need to speak to you about the situation. Meet me on this chat if you can. Thanks. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 07:18, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi Atelda, look I know what I'm about to ask is a lot. I also know you're the last person I really should be asking. But I see that both Frodo and HC have resigned, I don't want to be an admin but I was wondering whether or not there could at least be a community discussion on me being unblocked? I know my faults, but with a short of 2 admins my skills in reverting bad edits/vandalism could be useful. I'm even willing to come back as a regular user (not asking for my rb rights back right away seeing as that is pushing it too far.). But could you consider and talk it over with everyone? I completely understand if you tell me hell no, and laugh when you read this message. But I'm just offering my services up. You guys could even put me on some type of probation. PS: I see myself as a much nicer person now, although that is up to you guys to judge. I was fighting a case of clinical depression beforehand. (Not blaming my behavior solely on that). Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 01:13, March 5, 2014 (UTC)